Shigai Daija
Shigai Daija(死骸 大蛇, Corpse Serpent) is a shinobi of the land of wind who lived in a village near Sunagakure that was plighted by sandstorms. His life has been mostly devoted to the art of puppetry eventually leading him to use them in combat. Due to his Unorthodox method of puppetry he has been dubbed the Bloody Puppeteer (血塗れ人形使い, Chimamire Ningyou Tsukai)'''Throughout his career as a ninja he began to utilize more and more poison after awakening one of his kekkei genkai Hebitsukaiza. With the use of this he began brewing more and more poison until eventually he was one of the lead users and creators of poison in the ninja world, leading him to earn the moniker of '''The Poison Book. This is for his knowledge of poison and notes his ability to poison most anything. Though he is a ninja of Suna his allegiance is thin, usually only accepting mission on his own time. However he does take on high ranked missions and always gets results so the leaders of the village have turned a blind eye to his occasional laziness. In his spare time Shigai secretly sells poison on the black market, his most prominent being one that cannot be traced, so it isn't even possible to tell if someone was poisoned. In more recent years he has taken on a more active role in the village due to his daughter. He is currently Suangakure's head interrogator as well as an active jonin. Appearance Shining green hair that flows from head to tailbone in a long soft length. This is the first thing most noticed about Shigai when he was growing up. Even more-so than his forest green eyes. He normally wore a variety of clothes that ranged from casual street attire to hardcore ninja gear. However he always kept a hat with him and not just any hat, a very specific one. This hat is black and white and holds a very special place in his heart as it used to belong to his father and was given to him as a gift. This makes it one of his closes possessions. As Shigai grew he he matured and grew quite a lot reaching a height of six foot six and becoming more lanky in stature. He cut his hair to a simple length that looks much more normal than his hair when he was smaller. He also began wearing a completely different outfit consisting of a black trechcoat, black trousers, a white dress shirt and other things giving him a more distinguished look. He also had his hat taken apart and remade with the same fabric into a newer hat to better fit his new look. Personality Calculating, Mysterious, Calm These are three words that describe Shigai almost perfectly. His exterior is extremely calm and level headed. He does get excited and happy but most of the time only a small smile or a simple expression of nothing is plastered on his face. Shigai's personality towards others is quite calming and rational. He will listen to others and treat them fairly until he has a reason not to. To those who would see him his appearance is quote strange and mysterious. If one were to encounter him the desert they would probably dismiss him as a desert wanderer. In a fight he is a very intelligent opponent, this is already highlighted by his use of fear and poisons in a fight to kill his opponent mentally and physically. His ability to recognize things is extremely good, allowing him to sometimes predict movements of his opponents. One thing nobody would ever call Shigai is one of the things he actually is, a sadist. He is a closet sadist and secretly loves watching others writhe in pain or suffer, he even occasionally enjoys his own pain. This is evident by all three of his types of puppetry. One involving the use of his own blood, one that focuses on using his opponent as a human puppet, and another involving turing his opponent into a living scarecrow. Those who have seen this side of him and lived usually have small scars inter minds forever. After becoming a parent his dark side began to waver and he became much more emotional. Filled with sadness at the loss of his wife he focused his life on his daughter, determined to bring her up as best he could. People who saw him said he was completely different than before, a much happier and caring man. His face was always held in a soft smile as oppose to the unemotional face he once held. He became much more vocal as well, cheering wildly at every one of his daughters events. Most famously was his jumping into the field and hugging his daughter with glee after she was declared a Chunin. An even she describes as "Being embarrassed in front of the entire world." His dark ways do still exist though. He became an interrogator in his time off from missions, expelling all his inner darkness on the village's victims. The darkest that he can possibly get is when the interrogation may cause him to miss anything for his daughter. During these times he is either completely ruthless or will use a special poison to quickly extract information before beating the victim for daring to interrupt his life. History Early Life Since his birth Shigai lived within a small village around a mile away from Sunagakure. His parents both worked there as well. His mom being a Jonin and his father the Kazekage's secretary. He was raised in a loving home with his parents encouraging him to purse a career as a ninja. With their support he decided to join the academy to train in the arts of becoming a ninja. Academy Life After joining the academy Shigai found he fit right in. Despite his more shy demeanor the children there were very welcoming and he found solace in the place. He was exited by many of the classes on history and learning of the great wars. However he also enjoyed the many small classes on ninja techniques and skills, these were usually rare in his early years but he revealed in each one. One day the class took a trip to the theater to see a puppet show using the secret puppet technique of Sunagakure. This field trip would forever change Shgai, he became obsessed with the puppets, he couldn't stop taking about them. After finally coming home he began begging his parents to get him lessons in puppetry and creating puppets. They obliged thinking that this could be a good influence on him and even allow him to express himself. Shigai took these classes during all of his academy days, constantly creating puppets until his room was more of a workshop than a living space. Eventually the academy began offering puppeteering lessons which the aspiring puppeteer immediately took, passing the class with flying colors. Teams Upon finally graduating the academy Shigai was paired up with a girl named Yuaka who specialized in the use of magnet release and a guy named Shiro who specialized in the use of explosion release. With these two and their sensei Izuna who specialized in vocal genjutsu they became Team Izuna. With this new team created they decided to some team bonding would be in order. Izuna suggested they introduce themselves and spar a little. Shigai went first and told the others how he was an aspiring puppet master as well as a lover of the sand. Shiro went next and came off as a very hopeless romantic, he even told the tale of how he once accidentally exploded the rose he was attempting to give a lady. After a good laugh Yuaka introduced herself as an fearless spelunker who enjoyed exploring caves and used he magnet release to float through them. Izuna went next and demonstrated his ability by telling the kids about it, putting them all in a genjutsu. Upon release of the genjutsu the kids found themselves on a training field Izuna told them that they were to spar. Shigai volunteered to fight first with Shiro as his opponent. Shiro began by jumping at Shigai and throwing a kunai with explosive properties. Shigai jumped out of the way, flipping as he did but underestimated the power of the explosion and was knocked down by the shockwave. Shigai recovered quickly however and threw a couple kunai as a feint before attempting to cut him with bullets of pure wind. Shiro dodged the bullets by creating an explosion to dissipate the wind bullets. Using the smoke as cover he charged Shigai and almost stabbed him but was restrained at the last second by his puppet. With a needle to his throat he conceded and Shigai won. The next spar was between Shigai and Yuaka. Shigai began by creating pillars of earth in an attempt to attack her but she used her magnet release to float out of the way. Yuaka then tapped the two pillars to magnetize them and sent them flying at Shigai, who jumped away and fired of a couple wind blades. That managed to cut her a bit as she dived towards him delivering a punch directly to his face sending him flying back a bit. Shigai slid back of the sand kicking up some dust. Realizing that it could provide a cover he used his wind to kick up a cloud of dust under which he managed to get a kunai to Yuaka's throat, ending the fight. Izuna was surprised at how well trained his students already were, opting to enter them in the coming Chunin Exams, just three months away. The team gladly accepted and began working vigorously to claim their titles as Chunin of Sunagakure. Chunin Exams Three months later Team Izuna walked into the exams full of vigor. Their team was taken to testing room three for the first stage of their exams. The test was quite simple, at the very end of the test was a line that said Please say I give up to pass to the next round. If there are any marks on your paper you will be disqualified. Team Izuna effortlessly passed the exams, being the first to quit. Then it was time for the next phase, a trek through the demon desert. It was a special desert used by Suna in their exams much like Kenosha's forest of death. Team Izuna was given an earth scroll and set loose with 11 other teams. Shigai took the lead, navigating them around danger with his powerful sensing abilities. However they needed to take a heaven scroll to win. On the third day they ran into a team from Konoha who held just what they were looking for. Shigai began by punching their leader in the face with a powerful gust of wind, shocking him. With another quick move Shiro tossed a rock charged with explosive chakra, the ensuing smokescreen was then used by Yuaka to dash in and magnetize the three. With the team helpless Shigai approached to take the scroll but their leader had other plans. He grabbed Shigai's ankle and dragged him underground, accidentally causing the two to fall into a cave system. Both sensors duked it out with enhanced blows, their battle echoing through the caves. The Konoha nin however countered a blow from Shigai, knocking him flat on his back and holding his hands down with earth. As the other boy walked over to him, ready to kill he fell to the ground, dead. Shigai later learned that his death was caused by a snakebite he suffered a couple minutes prior to running into them. He didn't have time to treat it and the fighting just accelerated the poison's movement through his bloodstream. After learning this information Shigai would become intrigued with poison. Making his way back to the surface after freeing himself Shigai rejoined Team Izuna and charged to the tower, making it in third. Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Shingai's Ninjutsu is extremely precise due to massive amounts of practice and tireless effort put into using his techniques. He is good at firing of certain techniques extremely well while others not so much. His main element is wind release that he discovered as a genin and used until he began utilizing puppets. He is extremely skilled in wind release to the point of being able to create wind currents. He is also quite skilled in earth release, using it to create one of his most dangerous techniques. His use of wind release is extremely practical, creating blades and bullets of wind to slice opponents and using blasts of wind to knock away opponents. One of his best uses is manipulating the wind to such a degree that can control the very direction and speed it blows. This was achieved over moths of practice and perseverance. He uses this to completely control the battlefield, especially in areas with loose sediment. Combining his wind with his earth he can create storms of dust, sand, or whatever sediment is in the area, concealing himself within it. His control is so great that with a wave of his hand he can create a gale capable of knocking a grown man off of their feet. Earth release isn't Shigai's main element however as his only other element and a very well practiced one he has become extremely good at it. His main usage of earth is it's most basic use and the most practical, terraforming. Using his earth release Shigai can terraform the battlefield, creating walls, spikes, holes, and more. By spreading his chakra through the earth he can locate his opponents in the maze of material while the others are left to wonder where his next strike will come from. Shigai's other most used technique is concealing himself or others and traveling below the earth. He is also capable of grinding the earth against itself to create loose sand or sediment. Puppetry Shigai was always interested in puppets from an early age. He first saw one in a puppet show when he was five years old and from that day he fell in love. He dedicated lots of his spare time to learning the arts of puppetry and crafting puppets. He later created a new type of puppetry called Bloody Puppetry. This earned him his title as the Bloody Puppeteer. His methods of puppetry evolved over the years to include some very unorthodox and scary methods. One of his methods is the human puppetry that Sasori once used. He learned the art of it but decided on a slightly different method of using it. He created a group of puppets called the Scarecrow Collection that he used to a horrifying effect. One of his other methods was called Sewing Puppetry and was one of his most surprisingly gruesome techniques. This consisted of the use of needles that were tied with wire that Shigai would spit or throw at opponents, upon contact with something Shigai would send a pulse of chakra through the wire and into their body, allowing him to control them. This is caused by a small amount of poison on the needles that numbs the muscles to allow for control of the body without restraint. While controlling someone in this way Shigai will not hesitate to bend the body in ways it was not meant to go, he may even break some bones but won't pay it much attention. Taijutsu Shigai uses a very interesting type of taijutsu that is basically his own style of punches and kicks but with one different factor. Whenever he attacks someone he creates a small extended point of chakra that is as thin as a needle on the place that is about to strike an opponent. This allows him to pierce armors of almost all types and deal damage to their internal organs with one strike. This is because all the pressure of his strike is transferred to the single point. He can also use this as a defensive technique by applying the point to a place where an opponent is about to hit, having them pierce themselves while they attack him. He created this during a spar with one of his teammates. Genjutsu Shigai relies on sound based genjutsu to mess with his opponents. He combines this with his ability the throw his voice to a deadly effect. Allowing him to confuse and disorient opponents. He learned the technique of this from his sensei Izuna, who specialized in the art. Before long simply talking to him could send people into a genjutsu, making his voice a deadly weapon. Shigai is also incredibly good at deciphering other genjutsu, so much so that he can identify and break out of S rank techniques. A very powerful feat that he credits to Izuna and tons of practice. Shigai also has countermeasures set up to ensure that even if he doesn't notice a genjutsu he'll be able to break it. He does this by casting a genjutsu on himself that will force him to have one of his snakes bite him, breaking him free. Later with his realization of his other bloodline he became an extremely powerful wielder of genjutsu, capable of creating realistic illusion that could physically harm and kill people. Voice Projection This was a miscellaneous talent that Shigai found he was amazingly talented at. So talented that he could make it seem that a voice was coming from behind a person while he was in front of them. His talents only heightened as he practiced allowing him to make many different voices appear from around many different places near his opponents. Poison Skill Shigai is very adept in knowledge and usage of poisons. This comes from his life in the desert where he eventually took interest in the stuff after a snake-bite killed off one of his competitors in the Chunin exams. He saw how useful such a simple substance was and began to study it. After he unlocked his kekkei genkai Hebitsukaiza and found that his snakes could also create poison he began making poisons to give them to store. His skill with poison has become almost godlike over the years. He can identify poison with ease but his most renowned skill is his ability to poison almost anything. He could poison a book that someone could then read or even poison a shoe. Shigai has gained an immunity to poison through his constant use of them and constantly being injected with them and saved by his Hebitsukaiza. Eventually his body has adapted to most poisons and can immediately develop anti position antibodies almost immediately upon infection rendering it useless. Due to this Shigai constantly keeps some poison within his skin to allow it to cling to anyone that attacks him directly. Kekkei Genkai Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai Shigai unlocked this kekkei genkai at the age of 29 after learning of his other bloodline. This kekkei genkai allows him to create genjutsu that is so powerful it can harm others. Due to this his vocal based genjutsu has gone off the charts, allowing him to cause people to think they are being peppered with arrows or see entirely different worlds with but a few words. His voice can essentially send them to a genjutsu world where they are but his plaything. Due to the increased power of his genjutsu they are significantly harder to break, requiring at least the skill to break an S-rank level genjutsu at minimum. Hebitsukaiza The Hebitsukaiza is the Daija clans kekkei genkai that awoke within Shigai at the age of 17 when he was on his last legs against an opponent that could see through his tricks. Upon realizing that he had no alternative techniques and nothing that could stop them he suffered an almost fatal wound and was left to die. He was however saved by a wandering nomad that helped him raise himself back to health. Upon realizing that he needed to get stronger he researched his clan and found that one of his recorded ancestors had a kekkei genkai. Through constant effort over the course of a year he managed to unlock it by the age of 18. His version of the Hebitsukaiza allowed him to summon two types of snakes from any part of his body, green snakes that were associated with poison and back ones that were ones with the shadows. His green snakes were utilized most by him as they could store poison and constantly reproduce it for him. They could also suck out poison for him to negate it. He had them do this until his body eventually became immune to poisons. These snakes are able to spit and inject poisons into enemies. His other black snakes can attack normally or can move as shadows and attack the shadows or opponents, the damage caused to their shadows will reflect upon their body. The snakes can spawn from any part of his body and attack at astounding speeds. Their most devastating effect though is their surprise factor and the fact that most can't see it coming until they are too late. This makes Shigai an extremely good fighter at close range due to the fact that a strike aimed at him can be blocked by the poisonous jaws of a snake. Equipment Ikotsu Ikotsu is Shigai's primary puppet and main weapon of psychological torture on opponents. It's uses are all based on messing with opponents minds rather than directly attacking them. He will almost always have this puppet following him underground. Posions Shigai carries a numerous amount of poisons that he has brewed himself with him. These poisons are for many situations and all of them are currently within his Hebitsukaiza. *Fear Formula: This is a hallucinogen that traps and opponent in a state where they meet their worst fears and nightmares in a freakishly realistic trip. This usually results in them being knocked out for days, sometimes never waking up. *Isomer Black: This is a dark liquid that causes severe pain upon contact with skin. This poison will cause large red boils to pop up upon skin and then rupture spattering blood everywhere. This is caused by the poison destroying the cells that surround the veins leaving the blood to constantly expand the place it is spilling out. It will cause severe blood loss and death as it slowly spreads over the body. *Cyanide Needle: This is a small powder-like poison containing massive amounts of cyanide mixed with a small amount of special snake venom. It can be spread on almost anything and will most likely be absorbed into it or blend in extremely well. This powder will most likely be accidentally ingested at one point or another once touch and upon ingestion will cause the lungs to shrivel up and stop the breathing process. *Sleeping Giant: This is a very potent poison that can easily kill someone with ease by moving throughout every inch of their body upon contact with their skin. It take one day for the poison to fully touch every part of the body, once it does it coordinates and simultaneously shuts down everything in the body at once. After that a process of highly sped up rotting begins within the organs reducing most of the body to nothing. This poison is especially deadly since it is completely undetectable until activation so someone won't even know they were infected unless specifically told or they die. This poison can also come in any of the three states and is extremely versatile. *Infinite Scream: This is a deep blue poison that seems to represent sadness and despair. It comes in a pellet form that Shigai will usually crush between his hands and toss the remains towards an opponent. Upon contact with oxygen the insides of the pellet will rapidly become a bluish gas. Alternatively Shigai will crush the pellet in his mouth allowing him to breath the gas. Upon breathing in the gas the poison will cause whoever it has infected to become severely depressed to the point where they no longer value their life. This poison is usually used to draw suspicion away from Shigai as anyone infected by it will most likely end their own lives leaving the cause of death to never be fully investigated. *White Death: This is a white liquid poison that is absorbed by the skin upon impact. It will slowly course through the body and destroy any tenketsu it may come across, leaving them un-reparible. After it has destroyed every tenketsu and five days have passed if the poison is still within the person it will begin breaking apart vital organs, leading to death. *Blue Halo: This poison is a luminescent blue that looks like shining water. The position is made with a combination of snake venom and the venom from a blue ringed octopus. These combined venoms are capable of killing a human in a matter of minutes, however it needs to enter the body normally as it can't be absorbed through the skin. *Yellow Devil: This is an almost translucent yellow poison that targets muscles and acts as a relaxer causing the recipient of the poison to completely lose control of their body and fall over, unable to move. This is usually used in conjunction with Shigai's sewing puppetry to take over the opponent without any hesitation. *Purple Nightmare: This is a purple poison that must be injected directly into the brain. It causes the body to enter a comatose state and is used by Shigai to make his scarecrow collection. It does this by inducing the same state that a comatose brain would have on the brain, essentially putting it into a coma. *Plains of Purgatory: This clear poison is Shigai's primary source of income. It is a clear, tasteless, and odorless poison that can meld with liquid in an instant. It is untraceable by any means, even during autopsies. It takes around five hours to work and causes a heart attack that results in immediate death. Due to being perfect for stealthy poisoning it is bought off the market for a very high price. Like Shigai's other poisons it contains traces of special venom only he can create, making it unable to be copied. *The Light: This is a special poison that Shigai mainly uses in his interrogations. It is more or less a truth serum that corrupts the brain, forcing whoever it resides within to tell the truth. It also acts as a numbing agent, keeping their body still. Shigai doesn't like to use this unless he is in a hurry. Scarecrow Collection This is a collection of puppets created using a method he calls scarecrow puppetry. This method of puppetry is very similar to the method that Sasori once used, however it differs on one simple fact, the puppet is alive. He does this by using a special poison that is injected into the brain that causes the body to go into a comatose state. In this state all functions are paused while the chakra system still works. By doing this Shigai turns the body into his own puppet by adding various parts through a very gruesome process of sewing them on. By the time he is done with one they will usually look like Kakazu with all their various stitchings, he will even stitch certain clothes onto them. This collection is kept within a special basement and each has a certain summoning symbol that can be used to summon them. Shigai has collected various kekkei genkai users and elemental users as well, giving him a wide range of puppets. Misc Tools *Kunai knife *Many Needles (dipped in poison) *Ink *Syringes *Antidotes *Sewing supplies *Medical supplies Relationships Quotes "When you die that's it it's over. The last thing you remember is how you bit the dust so you better hope it's a painless one. However the method is never yours to decide it is another's, so you better hope they're merciful. I pity those who die from me." Trivia